


The weight off their shoulders.

by Wuffbert



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Pure Smut, Rimming, Sexual Content, Song Lyrics- Scream, What story line?, angel!cas - Freeform, hunter!dean, loving, needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuffbert/pseuds/Wuffbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is growing impatient with Castiel's long week absence. Sam had left him alone to sulk in the bunker, meaning that he had no one else to disturb. With raunchy lyrics blazing, Castiel's return is more than welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The weight off their shoulders.

Dean’s presence in the bunker was unmistakable. Sam never had his music on loud, and Sam definitely didn’t listen to this type of music. The heavy sound of drums and bass shook through the walls of the bunker, sourced at the other Winchester’s bedroom. It was obvious he was trying to pass the time now, he had been driving his brother crazy in Castiel’s absence, it had been about a week since they last saw each other and you could tell. 

 

Caught up in this madness too blind to see,  
Woke animal feelings in me,  
Took over my sense and I lost control,  
I'll taste your blood tonight...

 

Although the lyrics were highly inappropriate, the angel couldn’t help but shiver at the words being sung, not only by the artist, but the low tones of his hunter laced in with the other male’s voice. Something about the way Dean’s drawl, the gruffness of his voice when he sang such things made Cas’ tingle all over, practically making him need to burst through his bedroom door and leap on him. With all the self restrain in the world, Castiel did not do this; he walked, slowly and silently, not that he could be heard over the blazing music, but still. By the time he was outside of Dean’s door, he could hear him clearer now, goose bumps rippling over Castiel’s flawless, pale skin.

 

Relax while you're closing your eyes to me,  
So warm as I'm setting you free,  
With your arms by your side there's no struggling,  
Pleasure's all mine this time...

 

On the other side of the door, Dean Winchester lay on the memory foam mattress in which he had grown to love, having something like this of his own was rare and something which he wouldn’t let go of easily. He lay his head on Castiel’s side of the bed as it smelt like the angel, a mixture of freshwater, musk and mint stained the pillow cases in which he lay his head. No matter how much the bed linen was washed, the smell of sex wouldn’t lift off the fibres, which must have said something about the sex they had. It had been about a week now, and Dean was growing impatient, the smell of his loved one not curing the craving for him that the hunter was finding hard to control. 

Many of nights had Dean lay in the centre of their bed, jacking himself off the songs such as this at the thought of his angel’s lips against his body, the hot kisses and soft kisses which drove him insane before the tension was relieved with a rush of pure lust as Castiel’s lips slid over the pink head of Dean’s throbbing erection, rendering the hunter writhing, whining and sometimes begging for release. 

 

Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring,  
Cover me, unwanted clemency,  
Scream till there's silence,  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing,  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire perishing...

 

The pounding base and the thoughts of his winged lover made Dean too hot to cope with, he knew he was alone as Sam had taken Kevin away for a weekend, giving the boy a well earned break. The Winchester’s had worked him way too hard, for their own benefits, leaving him with a cracking headache and many nights of only an hour of sleep.

Before long Dean had ridded himself of his shirt and jeans, leaving the toned male panting and hot. Sometimes his own mind would make him like his, but only rarely did he ever act upon his needs, these times were only when Castiel was away for periods of time. This time it was too long. Those angelic blue eyes invaded Dean’s mind every time he closed his eyes, rupturing the darkness as the hunter lay back, allowing the bass of the song to pound away like the blood stinging in his veins. Images of his lovers invaded him mind without calling, their passion filled nights playing as memories, hardening Dean’s shaft to the point it was almost too painful to ignore. His hand, in a slow descent down his hard body, slipped into his black boxers, making his erection twitch and throb for attention. With slow, firm pumps of his fist, the warm pool of ecstasy started to grow in Dean’s groan, his mind captured in thoughts of the Angel in which he craved to see as he fucked his hand. “C-Cas~” The weak, stammer of his name slipped out of Dean’s mouth as he ground his hips up into his hand, the hunter’s back arching with the waves of pleasure flooding though his body.

 

We've all had a time where we've lost control,  
We've all had our time to grow,  
I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right,  
I'll hunt again one night...

 

The soft mews and grunts from the other side of the door was too much for the angel to handle, just hearing Dean pleasuring himself made Castiel’s blood spike with need. Hearing the small whimper of his name pushed him over the edge. Without warning he had pushed open the door and was on top of Dean before the hunter had even realized he was there. The familiarity of how the other man tasted was the only thing which confirmed that it was in fact Cas’ who was now straddling Dean, kissing him harder than he ever had before. Their teeth clashed and their tongues fought for dominance. Having the angel just appear, seemingly out of nowhere didn’t leave Dean enough time to be embarrassed about the situation he had been caught in, in fact this just made his arousal grow more. A small growl rumbled through Cas’ chest as Dean, how had let go of himself, pushed the oversized trench coat from his shoulders. 

 

You know I make you wanna’ scream,  
You know I make you wanna’ run from me baby,  
But know it's too late you've wasted all your time...

 

It didn’t take long for Dean to strip Castiel from his clothes, despite a few buttons being compromised in the process. Both of their skins were hot as their chests clashed, their tongues once again engaged in a fierce dance, only driving the arousal in the room through the roof. Castiel’s hands ran through the hunter’s short hair and down the back of his neck where he forced Dean to stay in the kiss, holding him to him. Dean’s hand on the other hand were feverishly roaming over the angel’s hot back, soaking up the feeling of him being back, safe and sound, in the place where he belonged, with Dean. 

The next thing to go was Dean’s boxers, then Castiel’s, the garments being carelessly hurled onto the neat bedroom floor. Never in a million years did either man foresee being so comfortable, completely nude, with another man, but here they were, feeling the most comfortable than they ever had done. With no care of what they must have looked light right now, a hot tangle of limbs and grinding, Castiel reached down and took both of their erections in his hand, grinding them off one another. The sensation of both of the soft skinned, hard shafts working against each other, both men called out in unison, the feeling pure bliss to the lovers who had been separated. 

“C-Cas, baby... I... I need to feel you.” Was all Dean managed to stammer out before he threw his head back onto the soft pillows with a pleasured curse, his back arching up from the bed as the angel dragged his thumb over the hunter’s slit, grazing the soft skin, ever so slightly, with the nail of his thumb. Castiel knew exactly how to and where to touch Dean to make him squirm, pant and beg, it was almost as if Cas’ had become a natural at making the Winchester come apart at the seams. 

 

Some live repressing their instinctive feelings,  
Protest the way we're built don't point the blame on me,

Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would,  
If I ravaged your body,  
Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would,   
If I ravaged your mind...

 

Castiel didn’t need to be told twice, with his hard shaft slicked with the spurts of precum that he had lathered it in, he allowed Dean enough space to turn over on his stomach, although they weren’t facing, it always seemed more intimate this way. With soft, feather light kisses, Cas’ pressed kisses down Dean’s hot back, occasionally catching the smooth skin in his teeth in light nips, sending spike of pleasure shooting up the hunters spine. Normally the angel would take his time in teasing Dean, indulging in his whines and impatientness, however not today, their actions were more frantic, needy almost. The air hissed out for Dean’s teeth as he felt the warmth and slickness of Castiel’s tongue flick against his tight opening, coaxing him into relaxing before the angel slipped a linger inside. The feeling was pure bliss and made Dean see stars as another finger was added, the scissoring motion loosening him up in preparation for the hefty erection which was throbbing for attention, between Cas’ legs.

Once the angel was satisfied that he wouldn’t cause his lover any harm, he started trailing wet kisses up Dean’s spine, finishing with his teeth grazing over the other man’s shoulders as the head of his shaft lined up with the others entrance. He only waited a beat before he was sliding, deliciously deep, into Dean Winchester, making his breath hitch at his warmth and tightness, a sensation that they both had missed crazily. Dean let out a lustful sigh as his bones turned to jelly, soft groans rumbled through his chest was he left Cas’ tongue trace the sensitive shell of his ear as he worked his hips into him, in perfectly calculated thrusts. The gentleness only lasted so long before the angel has braced his hands either side of Dean’s head, caging his body down as he started a punishing pace against him, earning him in them shouts of ecstasy every time the throbbing head of his shaft brushed against Dean’s prostate. 

Both men were glazed in sweat, panting, writing and shouting in pleasure before Dean tightened around Castiel, all his breath leaving him as he came with a silent scream of the angel’s name. The sudden increase of friction meant that Cas’ wasn’t far behind him, crying out the hunter’s name against the soft skin of Dean’s neck as he released his thick load inside the other man. Castiel’s shaking arms couldn’t hold his weight any longer as he collapsed onto Dean’s back, his hot face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. 

Time seemed to have lost all meaning as they lay together, calming their heart rates, climbing down from their explosive climaxes together. Soft kisses were shared and gentle touches, although nothing had really been spoken between the two men yet. Everything had happened so quickly and they were now left to bask in each other’s company, the need and pain of waiting now slipping away as Castiel eased himself out of, and off Dean, collapsing to his side. With burning muscles and bones like jelly, Dean turned to face the man that he loved more than anything, his haunted green eyes lighting up when they locked gazes with them perfect blue orbs which visited him in his dreams every night. “Welcome back.” He whispered in a rasp of a voice.

“A very warm welcoming.” The angel replied, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly as a smile danced across his kiss abused lips. Sweaty, tired and now perfectly happy to be back in each other’s arms, Dean scooted closer and cuddled into Castiel, fatigue brushing over them in a calm wave after they had climbed down from their high. It was moments like this that made the pain both of these men had faced during the years, worth living. Unexpected moments after periods of pain and anxiousness. In their business it was unknown to which day was their last, which hour was their last. So they knew better than anyone to make the time which the people you love worth living.


End file.
